


People don’t stay with me

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Death, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robert dies.Or;“ People never stay with me. “ Aaron choked out, clutching tighter onto Robert.Robert dazed at him, semi conscious. “ Tell me you love me. “ Robert whispered, feeling himself losing  the battle.“ I’ll tell you in the hospital. “ Aaron choked out.





	People don’t stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this hurt. I don’t want Ryan to leave, I don’t want Robert to leave us! We finally have happy domestic Robron and it’s ripped away from us! 
> 
> I couldn’t continue writing this prompt, as it hurt too much. I can’t stop crying.

Robert bumped into Aaron as they walked along side each other holding hands. Robert quickly pecked Aaron’s check grinning brightly. 

“ I love you. “ 

Aaron smiled carefree. “ I love you too Rob. “ 

Robert laughed whilst shaking his head. Aaron frowned at him as they made their way to cross the road. 

“ what? “

“ It’s just us isn’t it? So domestically married couple. “ Robert said fondly. 

Aaron looked at him, his blue eyes looking at the beautiful mixed coloured owns. 

“ Well I wouldn’t change it for the world. “ 

“ Me neither. Which is why I want to have more kids with ya. “ 

Aaron stopped walking looking at his husband in amazement. “ what? Really? More? “ 

Robert grinned even more. “ I want us to have more kids. I want our 3 children to have more siblings. “ 

Aaron didn’t say anything. Instead, he lunged for Robert with a crushing kiss. Robert looked at him as they parted. There are no words to describe the love he has for Aaron, it’s beyond that. 

7 years and he still fancies his Aaron. 

Till, Robert’s face filled with horror. 

“ Aaron watch out! “ he shouted, background sounds fading away. Aaron falling to the floor from the force. The car screeching to a stop - Robert laying on the ground. 

“ nonono Rob - Robert - “ Aaron cried, clutching his husbands bloody face. “ come on Rob come on open your eyes please. Please don’t leave me. “ Aaron rambled distressed. 

Robert groaned in pain. “ Mmm. “ 

“ Thats it come on, wake up. “ Aaron begged. 

“ ...Aaron... “ Robert panicked, feeling nothing in his legs. 

“ Just calm down yeh? It’s going be okay. “ Aaron tried to be strong for Robert, but he sounded so so desperate. 

Robert shook his head frantically. “ No no no. I can’t move. I can’t. I don’t feel well. “ 

“ Just hold on, don’t think about it. “ 

Robert cried in pain, tears running down the sides of his head. “ I love you. “ 

“ no. No! Don’t say goodbye! “ Aaron shouted, heart shattering. 

Robert painfully carried on, regardless of Aaron’s grip on him or his tears falling on Robert. 

“ I love you so much, tell the kids I love them “ 

“ they already know! You can tell them in the hospital. “ Aaron didn’t care he sounded like a little boy. He didn’t even notice anything except his husband. 

“ Till death do us part ay? “ Robert joked weakly, his face becoming whiter. 

Aaron shook his head in denial.  
“ no, it isn’t because you are going to stay till we’re eighty okay? Your not leaving this life. “ 

“ don’t think I have much choice. “ Robert whispered, ever so weakly bringing his hand to Aaron’s face and cupping his jaw. “ Don’t cry too much when I’m gone okay? “ 

“ Rob -“ Aaron broke out into a broken sob. 

“ Don’t let the kids get too upset okay? Tell them all the happy moments, and I’ll be watching over you all. I’ll never leave ya, I’ll always be there. “ Robert struggled to speak, his own voice breaking. 

“ People never stay with me. “ Aaron choked out, clutching tighter onto Robert. 

He dazed at him semi conscious. “ Tell me you love me. “ Robert whispered, feeling himself losing the battle. 

“ I’ll tell you in the hospital. “ Aaron choked out. 

“ Aaron please - “ 

“ I love you so much Mr Dingle, your not leaving me okay? We’re it for each other - “ Aaron’s face drained. Robert’s stillness. His faces closed. “ no no no! Wake up! ROBERT WAKE UP! “ Aaron screamed. Before sobbing uncontrollably on his husband. 

Life always has to end doesn’t it? Just not in this way.


End file.
